Talk:DJ Candy "Supergroove"
Last name How come DJ Candy's last name is in quotes? In the game (MySims), she introduces herself as DJ Candy Supergroove and her profile doesn't have quotes.--Mistertrouble189 02:06, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah that's very likely. If they ever show Supergroove in another game, we'll make a decision from there (to change or keep). But it's not a big issue. Just doing a name check.--Mistertrouble189 03:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *Looks like Blondie's bipolar with her name. HA.--Mistertrouble189 03:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Pants doesn't she say about her pants, "(sumthing,sumthing) Green enough for ya?" Sneaker Night 01:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) it says "like these pants? cuz i do!" right nowSneaker Night 01:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Still' HUH?!? By Hipchick/Sam }} }} I dunno... OR DO I? }} }} I got nothin'...}} ...?}} }} }} }} }} }} *chokes on tears* STOP BULLYING ME!!!}} }} Blankly, it's between meh and Fantiacly!}} THERE IS NOTHING I UNDERSTAND IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE!!!}} }} }} }} YOUR IS THE CORRECT POSSESSIVE FORM OF YOU!!! NOT YOU'RE!!!}} }} }} }} }} *sticks note on Holwoman's head* OFFENSE 3: TALKIN' BACK TO A GRAMMAR NAZI POLICE OFFICER. }} *sticks note over Holwoman's eyes* OFFENSE 4: SPITTING ON A GRAMMAR NAZI'S SHOES. THEY WERE A NEW PAIR TOO!!! }} YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!! *handcuffs Holwoman and throws her into grammar nazi police car*}} }} *sticks notes over Holwoman's mouth*}} **Secretly gets keys and gets Holli out!* IN YO FACE BLANKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hipchick 00:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hipchick/Sam *sticks ticket on Hippywoman's head* OFFENSE 1: YOUR IS SPELLED YOUR, NOT YO!!! And... *relocks Holwoman, throws back in car, and drives away*}} *uses Grammar Nazi rewind button*}} }} *uses Grammar Nazi rewind button*}} }} *uses Grammar Nazi rewind button*}} }} *uses Grammar Nazi rewind button*}} }} *uses Grammar Nazi rewind button*}} AAAH!!! *uses backup Grammar Nazi rewind button*}} AAAH!!! *uses backup Grammar Nazi rewind button*}} ** Breaks the button, and hide the other ones* Again! In YO face! And I still got the keys! *Hides the keys from Blanky*Hipchick 02:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) **chases Blanky with the handcuffs* In YO face! *Trips on log* aww... --Hipchick 13:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *turns to Hikariwoman* Oh, sorreh...I was hungry. *gives back cheese* AND NOW TO SEND THESE CRIMINALS TO THE GRAMMAR NAZI JAIL. *drives off in grammar nazi police car*}} *hides car bomb in Grammar nazi car* Corey785 13:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) }} @Holli: *secretly* I still got the keys! *Unlocks eachother with the keys* JUMP OUT HOLLI !! *They jump out of the car* In YO face, Blanky!!! Hipchick 13:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) THE CAR WAS SUPER-LOCKED WITH A DIFFERENT KEY, KNAVE!!! AND YOU PEOPLE BE HANDCUFFED, FOR THE POTATO LORD'S SAKE!!! YOU CAN'T UNLOCK EACH OTHER EVEN IF YOU HAD A KEY!!!}} We also had a blowtorch to open it, and we opened the handcuffs with our feet!! In YO face!!!!!--Hipchick 14:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) }} * Oh' I remember! I was using my F-space manipulator, and it with my toes! Then I picked the lock with another gadget! SO, In YO face!!!!! --Hipchick 15:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) MAD SCIENCE TASK 1 COMMENCE Crushes the button before Blanky can use it* In YO face!!! * running away and dragging Holli with her* Hipchick 13:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) }} *Locks Blanky in handcuffs before she can touch the button* In YO face, Blanky! *Runs away with the button and Holli!!!* Hipchick 14:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) EARTHQUAKE!!!! QUICKLY BLANKY! TAKE IT NOW!!!!!! RUNS TO SPACE HOUSE AND CANCELS EARTHQUAKE! MAD SCIENCE WORKS! ALEXA, MAKE ME A BANANA AND ORANGE MILKSHAKE. Enjoy, Blanky! Here is a milkshake aswell! }} Dr.F I'll give you the blueprint for the TELEPORTER 9000 if you don't make it indesturctable! *calls other grammar nazi police officers who unlock me, then I use teh new rewind button*}} *steals the rewind button* *rewind button rewinds before Coreyman steals it*}} AHH!!! *steals rewind button* Corey785 14:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *rewind button rewinds before Coreyman steals it*}} *Steals it back from Blanky* In YO face Blanky!!* Runs to Star's House* *rewind button rewinds before Coreyman steals it*}} Steals it back from blanky* In YO face Blanky!!!!* Run's to Star's house* Hipchick 14:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *rewind button rewinds before Coreyman steals it*}} *Handcuffs Blanky again and steals the button* In YO face Blanky!* runs to Derek's Fort with Makoto, Brandi, and Derek* *rewind button rewinds before Coreyman steals it*}} } |text = WHAT'S THE DRAMA! CREATE ME A HOT TUB FOR ME TO ROCK AND RELAX AND WATCH! }} ...party pooperz.}} FINE!!!! But I still have the button! In YO face!!! Hipchick 14:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) } |text = SHUSH PUNKS, TIME TO READ, THEN PARTY! OFF CLIFF AAAAAAAH! }} } |text = UP THE CLIFF I SAID YOU HAVE TO READ THEN PARTY! Urgh! What's the point of lecturing now! Elmira? ELMIRA! OPEN THE LIBRARY! food Chocolate McFudge Cookies? YAY! TO FOOD TABLE Yummy! }} } |text = *Huff* *Huff* What's the d-drama r-right now! *Huff* OH SNAP! DR. F! }} I GONNA GET YOU HIKARI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Handcuffs Hikari and puts tape on her mouth* and someones watching the key! Hipchick 15:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) } |text = I THOUGHT I SAID READ!!!! Cake on Hipchick Uhh... OOPS! and falls off cliff NOT AGAIN! Screams }} I'll get YOU also MISTAH Smarteh pants!!!!! *Gets him and ties him up with rope and tapes his mouth* In YO face!!!!Hipchick 16:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *Starts wrestling with Hikari, and wins, and handcuffs Hikari and tapes Hikari's mouth* In YO face!! Hipchick 16:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) } |text = UHH, I'M AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CLIFF... THAT WAS A STATUE OF ME! HAHA! NOW READ! book about Dr. F }} } |text = REVERSE BUTTON }} } |text = Mr. Studious? It is you! We never met each other since the CRASH at the lab when T.O.B.O.R was created! BWAHAHAHAHA! *cough* *cough*! }}